Forbidden Love
by Harry-Hearts-His-Dragon
Summary: Harry,meet me by the lake after morning classes. we need to talk....HarryDraco slash...if you no like slash then you no read.i'm not very goood at these kinds of things so dont be mad at me if the story isnt very good.My first story ever.....please R&R!
1. The Letter

Disclamer:I do not own anything but the plot in this story...although i wouldnt mind having draco and harry to my self if u know wat i mean.

* * *

Forbidden Love-Chapter 1-The Letter

* * *

-Great Hall Breakfast Gryffindor Table-

"Harry! Harry?" Ron almost yelled at the raven haired boy.

"Oh give up Ron its no use" she scowled at the red haired boy as he shook her making her let go of her girlfriends hand.

" I'm not going to stop til i've got his attention" he practaly screamed at her.He was just loud enough to wake the raven haired bout out og his trance.

" Huh?what? did u say somthing?Ron...?Hermione?" harry stammered to keep his eyes from wondering he looked down at his plate.

" Yea i did...Harry are you ok? you havent been your self since...well i dont know when." Ron questioned.

' He's just worried about me'Harry thought to him self..." yea i'm fine Ron...I just need some time to think..."before Harry could finish his sentence an egail owl dropped somthing into his lap.

" Bit early fo mail isnt it?" Hermione questioned Harry.

" yea...well i guess i better read it" Harry said as he opened it...It said:

_ Harry,_

_meet me by the lake after morning classes. we need to talk_

_ you-know-who_

* * *

-History of magic class-

'Why cant i focas?' harry thought to him self as his eyes wondered to the Slytherin half of the class. He knew that who ever sent the letter had to be a Slytherin bevause the owl circled the Slytherin table before it took off.

"Potter!Potter!" Harry heard somone call from the frount of the class. He knew that voice all to well...it was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want **MALFOY**?"Harry mumbbled loud enough that only draco and him heard it.

" Look on your desk...duh!"Draco said soulding annoyed with harry as he always is.

sure enough there was somthing on harry desk that had not beed there before. Another note...' I wonder who would do that...and in the middle of class?' Harry thought silently to himself. It said:

_ Harry,_

_Change of plans...insted meet me by the lake right after this class...You'll know it's me cause i'll _

_have my hood up and i'll be the only one over there._

_ You-Know-Who_

* * *

**A/U:Well this ismy very first chapter and My very first storie...please R&R, but no flames i'm a very fragel person.Thanx i hope to up date very soon. R & R please!**


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 2-the meeting...**

**

* * *

_"Harry,_ **

_**Change of plans...insted meet me by the lake right after this class...You'll know it's me cause i'll **_

_**have my hood up and i'll be the only one over there.**_

_**You-Know-Who **"_ Harry reads out loud for the 22 time. " I wonder who wants to meet me?" Harry questions his friends as they walk to theGryffindorcommon room to drop off their book bags.

" Harry...Don't you see? Some silly Slytherin girl has a crush on you and doesn't want to know who she is." Ron rants as Ginny and Hermione say the password so they can get in.

" Oh Ron you really are nieve arnt you?" Hermione questiones" Can't you see that it isnt a GIRL that likes Harry its Draco!" She finishes as she and Ginny let go of each others hands to do their school work.

* * *

' I wonder who that could be that Harry's going to meet' Ron and Hermione thought to them selfs, as they hid behind a bush. 

" Ron look it's Malfoy!"Hermione wispers to the red harid bot who was looking for harry.

" Whats Malfoy doing here?Doesn't he know thatHarry is meeting someone here in like 4 minutes?"Ron wispers very loudly at Hermione. Hermione is not listning to him she's watching Draco.He goes and stis by then lake then he does somthing that she hadn't excpted him to do...he puts his hood up so no one can see his face. 'Ron look! its draco thats going to meet Harry!' Hermione wispers.Rons not paying attenchion to her at all hers looking at harry as he walks to the end of the lake to meet the houded figure...

**

* * *

A/N sorry that it took me so long to up data my computer was haveing problems.well i'm going to start to work on the next chapter now. if u have any auggestions to how u want it to go just e-mail me and i will be happy to try to fit it in. Thnx 4 reading!pleasr r & r!**


End file.
